Healing the Heart of a Demon
by C-THE-SHADOWS
Summary: SweeneyxOC When Toby flees from the final scene in Sweeney Todd a young woman comes and rents the pie shop from Sweeney. Will he figure out why she is so familiar to him? Will she figure out why a force has pulled her to the Pie Shop and into Sweeney's arms? Sorry i am bad at summaries! please review! No flames please! :D ENJOYYYYYY
1. Preview

Hi Guys this is my first Fanfic! :) I hope you enjoy it! plz comment. No flames plz. This Fanfic is rate M. Oh! and one more thing! This is an OC Story. Sweeney x OC. :) Because there arn't enough of them.  
-

Summery: What if Toby never killed sweeney at the end? What if he had fled and let sweeney suffer? This is my story of what happend at the end and so on.  
-

Toby silently crept up behind Sweeney, a Razor in his hand "You don't deserve to live." Toby whispered just above his breath, "But I will let you, because you're going to suffer from everything that you have done, to Mrs. Lovett and to Her. " He pointed at Lucy lying on the ground in Sweeneys arms. Sweeney slowly turned around to face the boy, Guilt and sadness in his eyes. "Goodbye Mr. Todd. " Toby said before he sprinted out of the basement and into the pie shop. He unlocked the pie shop door quickly and ran off into the streets of london.

Sweeney only sat there his arms around Lucy, and for the first time in fifteeen years, he cried. He cried in her chest. "Lucy..." He sobbed, "Lucy... My sweet Lucy..." He brushed a hand over her cheek, "I am so sorry... I am so sorry..." -  
A Week Later...

The room was damp, cold, and depressing. Sweeney sat in his Barber Chair cleaning one of his razors, the razor that he had killed Judge Turpin with. He remembered the way he had screamed at Jugde Turpid right before he killed him. "...Bastard" He said aloud befor her got up to set his razor in the velvet lined box with it's brothers.

A knock at the door startled him as he closed the box. "Bloody Hell..." He growled and made his way down to the pie shop. '...This place is like a living Nightmare.' He thought. A figure was standing at The door. "What?" He snapped as he yanked the door open. A young woman stood at the door, She had long blond curly hair that went down to her shoulders, 'Lucy...?' he thought. "Good evening sir, I see you have a for rent sign at your window." He nodded. "May I ask your name Miss?" She spoke without hesitation, "Marcia Nightling" After a minute pause she asked, "What is your Name sir?" He said lowley, "Sweeney Todd."

-  
yes I know Short, But it's the first chapter and kinda like a preview- thing..." hope u liked it! I hope you read the next one! :)  



	2. Chapter 1: Another Bloody problem?

**Hi! Welcome to my new Chapter! So sorry it took so long to update! been soooo busy! XD Anyways, I hope you like it! I don't own Sweeney Todd... If I did I would be the one to kill Mrs. Lovett instead... haha I got a little inspired for this story from linalove. I thank all my reviewers so far lol. so, thank you.**

**XOXO~ C-THE-SHADOWS**

Sweeney Todd stood in the doorway gaping at Marcia. "Mr. Todd? A-are you alright?" Her voice was like honey, soothing his cold heart. _No. You can't be soft. You're a killer. A Murderer..._ His inner voice echoed inside of his head. "Mr. Todd?" He finally heard her after the second time, "Miss Nightling, Why don't you come in?" He waved her inside the gloomy pie shop. She hesitantly made her way in and looked around. "This place, it feels so familiar... I wonder why..." She whispered a little too loud because Sweeney was now staring at her with a curios look on his face. "Come here." He growled as he nodded his head toward the stairs. She reluctantly followed once again.

They walked up the narrow set of stairs as he spoke in a low voice, "My shop is just down the hall, don't come in unless I ask you to or you truly need something." She nodded and they headed back downstairs. Once they reached the pie shop floor again he pointed to the left room by the door, "Your room is there, along with a kitchen." She peeked her head into the room, it was also very dull and dirty. It had three couches by a fireplace that rested against the right wall. "Interesting..." She mumbled to herself as she turned back into the pie shop. "I expect you to keep this place clean, Miss Nightling." She held back a laugh from the hypocritical statement, "Alright Mr. Todd I will be here this saturday." He nodded as she made her way to the door, "One more thing Mr. Todd, since I will be living here now, I too have an expectation, I _expect _you to call me Marcia from now on. Understand Mr. Todd" "I can call you what I want Miss Nightling." He mumbled as she closed the door behind her. "_What will I do? She looks just like my Lucy, My Lucy... And for God's sake, I let her rent that damned pie shop... What the hell is wrong with me...?!"_ He sat on his bed as thoughts ran through his mind frantically.

The next few days were horrible for Sweeney, he managed to keep a small smile plastered on his stern face while customers walked in and out of his shop. But once they left he was once again left to his horrible thoughts about that girl. That young beautiful girl who was no older than twenty, the girl who was bewitching his mind. He cursed her for that, he wanted to slit her throat and watch as the blood dripped from her mouth and neck. But no, he wouldn't kill her. Not yet anyways.

*~The Following Saturday~*

Marcia approached the Pie shop as she sighed, she didn't really want to go back. She didn't trust Mr. Sweeney Todd. There was something in the way he looked at her the day she first appeared at that door. He had looked at her with demonic eyes, possessive eyes, he looked as if he was possessive over her. Did he... Desire her?

"Mr. Todd?" Soon after she called his name she heard heavy footsteps down the stairs and a low sigh, "Hello Marcia." He spoke with a low growl. She stepped closer to him, "Thank you Mr. Todd." She smiled and he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "hmm..." He mumbled his voice rough. "What kind of shop are you opening?" He asked as he stared at her curly yellow hair. "Oh! I... um... It's going to be a bakery, you know, crumpets and things." She waved her hand dismissively. He smiled briefly and she began to move behind the counter to take a look at the kitchen. He stayed in the pie shop and sat down at the same chair he sat in when he first arrived there and Mrs. Lovett... "_Bloody Lovett... **Damn **bloody Lovett..." _Soon after she retreated into the kitchen she came back out with a glass of brown liquid. "Here Mr. Todd, It seems as if you need this." She placed the glass of gin on the table beside him. "Thanks..." He mumbled as he drank the whole thing in one gulp. Not taking his eyes off of her pale skin and yellow hair he smiled inwardly, oh how she possessed him. How he wanted to make her his.

Later that evening Marcia had Made her first batch of bread, she had the shop cleaned up. It was mostly a light gray with accents of light blue and pale green. she had promised to give Sweeney the rent money at the end of the day tomorrow, once the business was going.

Marcia knew that tomorrow would be the start of a new life. To get away from the one she once lived. The life she never wanted to go back to.


End file.
